


Wrong Clothes

by underthecouchh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morning After, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, sanders sides oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecouchh/pseuds/underthecouchh
Summary: Virgil wakes up to find a sleeping Prince in his bed. He doesn't want anyone to find out about the previous night, but will he actually succeed?(AKA: Virgil and Roman are dumbasses who try really hard not to get caught, but do anyway.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Prinxiety





	Wrong Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursing, Implied Sexual Content, Stupidity

Virgil pried his eyes open, the familiar feeling of sleep slowly fading from his head. He was laying on his side, staring at one of the walls in his room. The room was cool and dim, he could barely see anything. His eyes were usually acclimated to this kind of light, but he had just woken up. He had fallen asleep. That was a first. He usually never got a full night's rest, he tended to stay up until the early hours of the morning (courtesy of Tumblr).   
What happened last night?  
Suddenly, he heard a soft moan from the other side of his bed. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see what was the source of the noise. He turned over and saw what (or more specifically who) it was that was occupying his bed with him. Roman. The sleeping prince had a pillow in his grasp, his lips slightly parted and his face flushed. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. In fact, neither of them were.   
That’s what happened last night.  
It all came rushing back to him. The sights, the sounds, everything replayed in his head. His face flushed as he realized what happened last night wasn’t just some crazy dream. It had really happened. And said dream was still asleep in his bed!   
Shit shit shit.  
Virgil grabbed a pillow and flung it down on the prince’s head, making a graceful thwump right on the prince’s sleeping face. Roman sat up in a daze, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.   
“What the-”  
“Be quiet, moron, or they’ll hear you,” Virgil whispered, his eyes looking at the door in the dimly lit room. Damn it was dark.  
Roman looked at Virgil, confused. Then his confusion turned to horror. The prince’s face lost all color in an instant.   
“We-”   
“Yes,” Virgil said, refusing to make eye contact.   
“Last night-”   
“Yes, we did.”   
“Does anyone-”   
“Not that I can tell.” The prince nodded. The two sat in the darkness, their faces bright red. Virgil refused to look anywhere near the prince. From across the bed, Roman started to laugh. Virgil turned to him, confused. Roman’s giggle had turned into a chuckle, a deep, hearty sound. He smiled.   
“Specs was right. Thomas should have stayed away from vodka.”, the prince said, smiling at Virgil. Virgil remembered why this had happened in the first place. There was a party Thomas was invited to, a big (almost frat-like) party to celebrate his success after the newest Sanders Side episode. Roman, of course, was all in for a chance for Thomas to meet his “true love” (or whatever). Patton wanted to meet new people, Remus wanted to do some “fun sex stuff” (to which Thomas told him that would not be the case), and Janus had advocated that it may be good for Thomas to let off some steam. Virgil and Logan both advocated for Thomas to not go, but they were outvoted. Problem was, alcohol was being served, and a lot of it. Logan had warned Thomas to stay away from the hard liquors, but, like always, he was sadly drowned out, leading us here. Like most people when they’re drunk, Thomas’s emotions are greatly affected by alcohol. Meaning that Thomas, and every side apart of him, gets drunk too. Shit, Virgil thought again. Roman pulled him out of his thoughts.   
“You were very good,” Roman said, smiling. Virgil felt the blood drain from his face.   
“What?!”   
“Last night,” the prince continued, “it was very good.”   
“You idiot, we are not discussing how good it was!” Virgil said, wrapping the sheets around his body. “You need to get out of here before anyone finds us like this!” Virgil motioned for the prince to get his clothes. Roman stumbled out of the bed, rather ungracefully, and grumbled.   
“It’s so dark in here, however can you see My Inchemically Balanced Romance?” Roman complained.   
“Now is not the time Roman.”   
“Honestly, how can you see? It’s pitch black in here.” The prince scoffed.   
“Roman.”   
“I mean a lamp would do this place some good-”   
“Roman!” Virgil snapped. “Just grab your clothes on that chair over there!” Virgil beckoned.  
“Which ones?”  
“Just grab them and put them on!” Virgil scream-whispered. What a hardhead!   
Roman sighed and pulled the t-shirt over his head, following with the pants. Virgil talked as he did so.   
“Here’s the plan, you get dressed, you leave, and then I’ll wait fifteen minutes and leave. No one has to know, as far as they can tell, this never happened.”   
The prince frowned slightly.   
“I didn’t mind that this happened.” The prince said quietly. Virgil looked over at him, seeing that Roman was being serious. He sighed.   
“Honestly,” Virgil began, looking away so that the prince wouldn't see the flush on his cheeks, “I don’t either. I just…”   
“Don’t want them to know.” Roman finished, looking at Virgil with a softness in his eyes. Like he understood. The prince finished putting his pants on. He stood awkwardly in the dark room.”We don’t have to talk about this now. But I don’t regret last night.” The prince looked away shyly, which was new. Virgil hadn’t seen Roman be so honest, so vulnerable, and was almost touched. Virgil gave him a half-smile.   
“I don't regret it either.”   
The prince smiled. He headed for the door, opening it quietly and looking out to see if anyone was there. No one was. As Roman was about to close the door, Virgil stopped him.   
“Roman?” The prince looked at him, his eyebrow raised. “You were good, too. Last night, I mean.” Roman laughed and cocked his head towards Virgil.   
“I know.” He winked. Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled as he closed the door behind him. Virgil gave a small laugh and laid back down, staring at the ceiling, replaying last night’s encounter over and over in his head. He looked at his clock on his bedside. Seven minutes had gone by. That should be enough, right? Virgil pulled himself out of his bed and started to put the clothes that had been thrown on the floor on. Maybe Princey was right, his room was really dark. He could barely see the clothes in the gray light. Oh well. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and headed towards the common area, running his hands through his disheveled hair. He needed coffee. He could hear Remus’ obviously loud voice ringing throughout the room, talking about the party last night. He could also hear Patton and Logan talking, both clearly suffering the repercussion of a hangover. Thomas must be REALLY hungover for Logan to be affected so badly. Virgil heard the end of a conversation as he rounded the corner.   
“Oh...oh this? Uh I was just trying it out…” Roman stammered, looking sheepish. The other sides in the room all looked up at Virgil. Logan and Patton, who were splayed on the couch, looked up at Virgil in shock. Janus quietly stared up from his coffee cup, his eyebrow raised. Remus had a shit-eating grin. What was everyone looking at? That’s when he realized. Roman wasn’t wearing his usual red sleep shirt, but he was instead wearing a purple one. And Virgil was wearing a red sleep shirt instead of a purple one. Roman’s face was bright red. Remus let out a roar of laughter.   
“You two fucked!”   
Virgil buried his head in his hands. The prince was right after all. He needed to buy a lamp.


End file.
